pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDR97's Christmas Special
Danville is preparing for Christmas when Phineas and Ferb come up with the idea of making a huge tree for Santa to deliver all the gifts in one place. This plan is made difficult because Doofenshmirtz has set off an electromagnet in hope of repelling Santa's sleigh away from Danville which causes machines to stop working if directly exposed and metal tools to go all over the place. Can Doofenshmirtz be stopped and can the tree be made before Santa comes? Meanwhile Phineas and co decide to do a Secret Santa and almost everyone has trouble trying to get something for who they got. Isabella get Phineas and she wants to get him the ''perfect gift. Also Celeste really wants to get under the mistletoe with Connor though it's not as easy as it seems. Chapter 1: White Dreams Phineas and the gang are on the top of a large hill near a high school with a boy with messy dark brown hair parted left and right, blue eyes, pale skin, wearing an unzipped thick hooded black coat, hazel long sleeved shirt underneath, baggy dark green sweatpants, and dark blue boots and a girl with very long wavy light brown hair with bangs, large dark green eyes, pale skin, freckles on her nose and cheeks, wearing earrings with white crosses hanging from them, a black necklace with a rose heart hanging from it, thick light blue hooded jacket that's fuzzy on her hood rim and end of her sleeves, pearl ski pants, salmon hat, fuschia boots, and teal gloves. Connor is sledding down when he is sent flying off a chunk of ice sticking out. When he lands Connor is ejected from the sled and flips over. The girl asks “Are you okay Connor?” Connor yells “That was awesome!!!” Celeste comes down and asks “Did you hit your head?” Connor shakes his head. Celeste yells “Laura, he's okay.” Connor comes back up and he's wear a dark blue hat with the Ralsonville insignia on it, medium blue hooded jacket with a black zipper, dark green sweatpants, and black boots. He also has green (top) and red (bottom) braces. Phineas says to Connor “That looked so cool.” Connor responds “I know, it delivered such a rush I wanna go again.” The boy asks “Can I go first?” Phineas decides “Cool with me, cool with you Connor?” Connor ripostes “Totally, as long as he doesn't go in the trees again.” The boy pulls up his pants a little and questions “Why not?” Isabella answers “Last time you did that your pants got stuck on a tree and we didn't wanna see what happened afterward, Justin.” Justin queries “How was I supposed to know that would happen?” Connor says “Your pants are so baggy you have to keep pulling them up.” Phineas interrupts “Sorry to interrupt but can we please not fight.” They all agree. Ferb points out “Two days till Christmas.” Connor says “Too bad Amazing Race 15 is over.” Celeste tells him “At least your favorite team won that season.” Phineas continues “And came in third in the fantasy league. By the way, even though I fully respect you like them, why?” Connor responds “Because they were really strong and barely argued.” Isabella responds “They were deceitful.” Celeste acknowledges “You and I had the same favorite team.” Isabella complains “Bad enough they were eliminated, but they didn't even make it to the pit stop.” Elisabeth yells “I'm here.” Elisabeth is wearing a thick purple jacket, dark cyan sweatpants, pure blue boots, fuzzy pink hat, pink scarf, and white gloves. Baljeet asks “Where were you?” Elisabeth comments “Video chatting with Mikey.” Connor catechizes “How is it that Mikey is my best friend though you see him more often than I do?” Elisabeth suggests “That's probably because I have a webcam.” Buford exclaims “Enough chit chat Buford wanna go.” Justin sleds headfirst down the hill. Phineas warns her “Careful of the ice mass protruding out of the slope.” Connor quickly responds “It was awesome.” Justin is seen at the bottom he pulls his pants up right before they can fall down and he goes back up. Ferb warns him “Careful of the ice there could be a crevasse.” Connor asks “What's a crevasse?” Phineas answers “A crevasse is a chasm in ice usually seen in mountains.” Laura mutters shyly “My brother once stepped in a crevasse, he fell.” Isabella asks “Why did he step in?” Laura replies “He didn't mean to, he was hiking up a mountain and the snow broke from under his feet, he broke his leg. The doctor said if he hadn't been one inch to the right he would've gotten stuck like 2-3 feet down.” Baljeet suggests a race down the hill which everyone loves. Connor, Celeste, Justin, Laura, and Baljeet are on sleds. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Elisabeth, Jenna and Buford are on snowboards.” Justin complains “I wanted a snowboard.” A red light switches green and everyone goes. Elisabeth is ahead, but she accidentally has her snowboard buried in the snow slowing her down. Connor flies off the ice mass. The finish line is seen and Ferb is seen crossing followed by Justin, then Connor who flips over still on his sled when he lands. Jenna slides down wearing black ski pants, cyan hooded jacket, cyan helmet, gray goggles, black gloves, and turquoise boots. She hits the snow and her feet are stuck on the snowboard sending her face first in the snow. Ferb runs over to her taking of her helmet and goggles exposing her pine green hat. Ferb asks concernedly “Are you okay?” Jenna responds calmly “I'm fine.” As they are walking back Phineas asks Connor “Why are you wearing a red hoodie and green sweatpants as opposed to your normal attire.” Connor responds “I decided to be more festive.” Chapter 2: Santa All About Everyone is at Phineas's house. Laura is picking up snow and throwing it around. Phineas comes out and says “Whatcha doin'?” Laura responds “Snow is cold in your clothes.” Phineas verbalizes “Oh-kay, anyways I thought we should do a Secret Santa.” Everyone favors and agrees to the idea. Phineas points out the names are in the tree. Everyone starts choosing names. Justin picks a name and yelps “I accidentally picked myself.” Phineas tells him to choose another one. Connor looks at his and moans. Everyone is finished. Celeste goes to Connor. She is wearing a hot pink hat, thin red jacket, light blue sweatpants, red boots, blue gloves, and the brown in her hair is dyed red and the blonde is dyed green. She asks “Who did you pick?” Connor replies in a sort of embarrassed manner “I can't say, I really wanna tell you, I'm sorry.” Scene switches to the mall. Connor has a rolled up mat with notches on the sides. Phineas goes over and questions “What's that?” Connor responds “Something to help me earn money for my Secret Santa.” Phineas tells him “They say the best gifts are hand made.” Connor replies “I'm bad with my hands. By the way Phineas there's something wrong with me.” Baljeet passes by and says “Ain't that the truth.” Connor continues “Whenever I'm around Celeste, I can't look at her and I get this feeling like I wanna barf. Also I hate not being with her.” Phineas reciprocates “I think I know what's going on, but I also think you'd be better off not knowing. What are you gonna do with that?” Connor attaches the mat to the wall via suction cup and Phineas goes to the other end to attach it to the other wall. Connor declares “I'll charge people $5 to cross this, it's fun.” Phineas responds “That's cool.” Connor demonstrates by crossing the bridge. Phineas tries crossing but slips and he's hanging on the notches. He asks “Connor, are there harnesses?” Connor realizes “That's what I was forgetting, I forgot the harness. Sorry! I'll help you.” Perry the Platypus goes under Santa's chair. Into a OWCA party underground. Monogram welcomes Perry into a party. Monogram says “For legal purposes we had to cancel Secret Santa.” Monogram turns around and yells “Pedro we don't tie explosives to the tree.” Pedro is seen trying to tie a grenade paint red and green to the tree. He then drops it and walks away with his head down. Perry watch beeps and Monogram tells Perry to turn around. A Monogram hologram appears and says “Looks like Doofenshmirtz still hates Christmas there have been reports of him buying up giant magnets and 100,000 volts of electricity. Go over and put a stop to it.” Perry leaves and Monogram and the Monogram hologram freeze. Carl realizes “Uh oh looks like the encounter between the two caused them to freeze. As Perry leaves Pedro hands him a clawed glove quacks and the translator articulates “I know we can't do this, but I couldn't help myself.” Connor and Phineas are back at the bridge Connor made. Phineas tells Connnor “You know the mall closes in only 2 hours.” Connor realizes “I made $35. I'll wait for 6 more people to go on.” Phineas says “Fair enough. So excited for Christmas.” Connor excitedly declares “Me too, Christmas is my favorite holiday.” Phineas tells him “Santa is mine and Ferb's hero what he does is legendary. We did something like that last year.” Connor verbalizes “Righteous.” A man comes over and says “What's this?” Connor informs him “A bridge that's a challenge to cross.” The man asks “How much?” Connor responds “Five dollars.” The man says “I'll give you ten.” Connor responds “Thanks.” Screen flashes and Connor asks “Where's Ferb?” Phineas responds “He told me he's shopping for his secret Santa. And Connor, I don't think it's safe someone of your height and weight to secure the harness.” Connor asks “Why not?” Phineas replies “If a man twice your size goes on and falls off you'll could hit your head on the ceiling.” Connor looks down and shudders. The man screams and Connor is pulled back a little. He turns around to find the man hanging on the notches. Connor yells shimmy across the notches, try to get back on or let go.” The man swings across the notches and climbs the glass half-wall, even though he's not wearing shoes. Everyone starts clapping. Connor and Phineas simultaneously say “That was impressive.” Trivia *The Amazing Race events described in Chapter 1 actually happened Category:Stories Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Christmas Special Category:Fanon Works